Boxing Day Blow Out!
by ReinaSaurus
Summary: Tsuna is a weird twenty-three year old man who fathers after two boys. Kyouya is the eldest being nine; he is silent and aloof. Mukuro is eight who is very devious and mysterious for someone so young. They are out shopping on Boxing Day!


_Previously known as_ **mangaromance.** I had been meaning to change my name for a while so I did, I changed it to **ReinaSaurus.**

**Author Note:**This is also a gift for my one year anniversity from posting my first FF online. My current status is a bit odd. I have certain stories on hiatus and others aren't. _Further detail can be read on my profile._ I hope you all enjoy it!

**No Blood Relations: Extra Story**

**Summary**: Tsuna is a weird twenty-three year old man who fathers after two boys. Kyouya is the eldest being nine, he is silent and aloof. Mukuro is eight who is very devious and mysterious for someone so young. They are out shopping on Boxing Day!

**Warnings**: AU, OOCness, moments of confusion (it's all part of the plan!) and something I can't think about but who cares you have been warned!

.

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE AT BOTTOM! PLEASE READ!**

.

* * *

><p><span>MID-QUEL: Extra Story <span>

'Gawd it is so cold' Tsuna rubbed his mitten clad hands together hating the chilled air around him and thankful to his warm hat and scarf around him. He was really grateful to the joint gift that Kyoko and Haru gave him; a matching set of a wooly winter hat, earmuffs, scarf and mittens. He huffed out a breath watching the cold atmosphere transform the hot air to an airy cloud. He walked to the back of his car knowing that he had two impatient passengers waiting for his arrival. He opened the red door and leaned inside the warmth of the car. He watched with amusement at the irritated children buckled down in their booster seat look up at him in expected release. The young boy closest to him was in a deep indigo coloured seat, he sat wearing a thick inner fur coated green jacket with a camouflage design with matching snow pants and boots. He hugged his white stuffed owl with his deep blue gloves and matching scarf. Instead of wearing a hat, he was wearing warm and fuzzy earmuffs. The young boy complained that the stupid hat would mess with his wonderful hairstyle. That is if you call a pineapple hairstyle wonderful. The oldest of the young boys was sitting on the opposite side of the other; he was sitting in a purple car seat. He was wearing, unlike the other boy, a red knitted hat and matching scarf with finger mittens. He wore a black petty-coat and snow pants with red snow shoes. He was hugging his stuffed yellow baby bird. The entire outfits of the two were Christmas gifts from his mother to his children. Both of the children were looking angrily at Tsuna waiting for him to let them be free from the constricting seat belt. Tsuna chuckled at them.

"You guys ready to get out?"

The furthest boy sneered at Tsuna knowing that the older man was slightly mocking them. The closest boy answered annoyed.

"Tsunayoshi, if you do not release me, I will tell your mother that you are bullying us"

Tsuna widen his eyes. "You wouldn't!"

The dark indigo pineapple haired boy glared at him "Oh I will"

Tsuna looked to the older boy and sweat dropped at the glare. "I was just playing…" He grumbled as he reached over and released the buckles freeing the two troublesome boys.

.

.

.

He walked into the crowded department store hand in hand with the two boys on each side of him. He gripped their small hands firmly making sure that the warmth of their hands was in place to his. In turn they held they stuffed toys possessively not wanting to lose them in this chaotic store. They continued to stride inside the store walking close to each other. Tsuna had told them it was best if he were to get a cart so he could put them inside it so they wouldn't get lost. They got mad at him for treating them as weak children and lectured him that they could walk perfectly fine on their own. Seriously these kids of his are a force to be wrecking with. He laughed. The two boys by his side looked at him weirdly before looking away from him. The three continued to walk through the giant store working their way to the toy section.

"Remember boys, only ONE toy each, you got it?"

He didn't hear a response and frowned. He gripped harder around the children's hands and spoke to them individual. He looked at the child to his right. "Kyouya?"

"Hn?"

Tsuna sighed. 'What a typical response…' "Only get one thing for yourself, okay?"

Kyouya frowned. "You can't tell me what to do"

Tsuna raised a brow. "Really now?"

Kyouya refused to answer. Tsuna smirked. "Well then, I guess you won't be getting anything today, oh well more for Mukuro"

"Ohya really? Lucky me" Mukuro smirked as he walked with Tsuna with his hand in the other's larger left hand.

Tsuna smiled when he heard a muffled mumble come from Kyouya. "Hmm? What was that I couldn't hear that? You are okay with giving your brother more toys? Wow! What a wonderful big brother you are!" Tsuna spoke mockingly.

Kyouya sneered "tch, fine"

"Fine what?"

"Sigh…fine I'll only get one damn toy"

"Good and no swearing it's bad for you"

Tsuna smiled successfully and turned to Mukuro who beat him to the punch.

"I know Tsunayoshi only one toy"

"Good, now repeat after me: I, Mukuro Sawada, refuse to choose/buy/steal/take/burrow/receive more than one gift from Tsunayoshi Sawada or anyone else of any age dead or alive for this current boxing trip today."

"…"

"Mukuro?"

"Sigh…you are no fun"

"Yes! Such is the life of a parent!" Tsuna mockingly sighs dramatically.

"Sigh… I, Mukuro Sawada, refuse to choose/buy/steal/take/burrow/receive more than one gift from Tsunayoshi Sawada or anyone else of any age dead or alive for this current boxing trip today…happy?"

"Satisfied"

They continued walking in silence as the boys watched the other children running around with toys in their hands, notice the plural used for toys, yeah they noticed that too. Finally they were in front of the toys aisle.

Tsuna could feel the pulling and tugging the two excited children were doing with his hands.

"Alright kids, here is the plan."

They instantly stopped and looked up at him expectedly waiting for him to finish speaking so they could finally ran off into the island of toys and find the most awesome toy EVER!

"You guys go off and find ONE toy, when you find something, call me first and come over to me so I can see it. I'll be right here." He pointed to the spot he was standing where the giant teddy bears were situated.

"Hn"

"Kufufu, of course Tsunayoshi"

Tsuna smiled at them. Deciding it was time to stop teasing them and let go of their hands.

"Go and be safe, okay?"

They nodded their heads and ran off before he could change his mind. He sighed. Really he felt so scared letting them go off by their selves but parents have to let their children get use to being independent sometimes. Doing it doesn't have to mean they like the idea and Tsuna doesn't like the idea at all. He sighed once more crossing his arms across his chest gently leaning against one of the giant 7 foot brown teddy bear or would grizzly bear be more suited?

Tsuna wasn't thinking about much as he watched the other children run around with their families. He smiled at that, it was always a sweet memory to experience for one's self. Suddenly he felt a tug on his pant leg. Confused, he looked down to see a young girl wearing a red Chinese dress with a braided ponytail look up at him through her round rimmed glasses wide eyed.

"Huh?"Tsuna raised a delicate brow up further confused by who this child was. "Um? Is there something you would like little girl?" He asked gently. 'maybe she is lost?'

The little girl nodded her head and pointed to a small white teddy bear on top of one of the other taller bears. He smiled as he looked at it. He turned to her and bent down to her height.

"Would you like me to get it for you dear?"

She nodded shyly. He couldn't help but think how cute the young girl was although she didn't speak.

"Alright. No problem."

He stood up properly and turned to reach the small teddy. He grabbed it with no struggle because for his height it was only half his size. He bent down and gave her the bear. She smiled happily with her eyes sparkling. Suddenly, a loud shout was heard.

"I-PIN!"

The young girl turned around and Tsuna looked up to see a tall Chinese man wearing red Chinese attire jogging up to them. When he reached up to them he looked upset at the young girl.

"I-Pin…I told you to stick with me"

"Sorry…"

Tsuna looked apologetically at the young girl, I-Pin, then looked up to the upset man above him. Tsuna stood up and dusted his knees reaching his hands up to show he means no harm. "I'm sorry but this young girl, I-Pin, wanted this teddy," he points to I-Pins hands. "so I helped her get it. She didn't mean to make you worry, you know how children are"

The other man sighed and smiled apologetically at I-Pin and Tsuna. "Sorry I-Pin but next time don't run off" She nodded her head. The tall man dressed in red spoke to Tsuna. "Thank you for helping my daughter…um?"

"Just call me Tsuna"

"Ah…Thank you Tsuna. My name is Fon."

They shook hands and smiled at each other. I-Pin tugged on Fon's pants and asked if she could continue looking for more toys. He agreed and told her he would stay with Tsuna as long as she stayed in his eye sight.

So they stood there together in awkward silence as I-Pin ran off to look for more treasures.

Fon broke the silence by asking Tsuna a question. "So…What are you doing just standing here alone?"

Tsuna chuckled silently thinking that Fon sounded as if he was trying to pick Tsuna up. He didn't say anything about it and just answered his question. "I'm here just like you are. My kids are somewhere in this mess finding a toy for themselves."

Fon looked shocked at Tsuna and Tsuna noticed. "You have kids?"

Tsuna looked upset before sighing. "Yeah I do, I look too young for kids, don't I?"

Fon smiled nervously. "Um…I'm sorry I properly shouldn't have said that"

"No it's okay, I get it all the time so I was kind of getting sick of hearing it again" He smiled.

"So…how do your kids look like?" Fon asked curious.

Tsuna was about to speak when two separate but familiar shouts interrupted him and alerted him on his parental instincts.

"TSUNAYOSHI!"

"TSUNAYOSHI!"

Tsuna looked up fearfully to the source of the cries from his little angels. 'Where are they!' He whipped his head and spotted both of them running towards him from two different aisles smiling excitedly with no harm befalling them. Tsuna sighed, relief washing over him in floods. 'Good they are safe…'

Kyouya and Mukuro ran up to Tsuna tackling his legs and looked up at him happily and screamed at the same time.

"I FOUND IT!"

Tsuna was taken aback from the impact from their little bodies squeezing his own and the ear splitting scream they ignited at once. He smiled warily at them before chuckling.

"Ha-ha…Alright kids, calm down. There's no need to rush this…yet"

They pouted not letting go of his legs but looked pleadingly at him. Tsuna already knew he lost the nonexistent battle when they loosened their grip on his leg slightly. 'Aw damn…'

"Fine. Fine. We'll go," He turned to face Fon and smiled. "Sorry Fon. My kids are in a rush. It was nice meeting you." He walked away, struggling to move with the nonmoving children attached to his legs like suction cups.

Fon looked at the departing Tsuna with his children and couldn't help but wonder. 'They don't look related…how odd?' He was cut short from thinking when I-Pin his precious daughter called for him.

.

.

"Alright guys! Where are we going?" Tsuna said looking at the two kids still attached to his body refusing to let go. They looked at him and pointed at the direction. Tsuna looked at them blankly. The thing is the kids pointed to a direction all right…two different directions…two different **opposite** directions. Tsuna seriously has his work cut out for him.

"You guys!" Tsuna whined frustrated. "Get off of me already!"

The kids huffed before reluctantly detaching themselves from Tsuna's legs. Tsuna put his hands on his hips and gave the kids a serious look. "We can't go to two places at once. Meaning? We need to pick which direction to go to first, who wants to be first?" Two hands rose up. "Err…who wants to be last?" No hand was raised. "Alright…okay! Rock, Paper, Scissors! One round! Whoever wins gets to be first!" Tsuna exclaimed excitedly.

The kids beamed eagerly as well and turned to face the other with their hands whipped out in front of them clenched into a fist.

"Ready?" Tsuna said looking at the kids in amusement.

The two munchkins nodded their heads determinedly.

"Go!" He spoke loudly.

At the same time, Kyouya and Mukuro said "Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

One looked in triumph the other in clear anger.

"Oh come now, we'll go see yours next and I'm sure it'll still be there if we walk quickly, right? Kyouya?"

Kyouya smirked. "IF you can walk fast enough…_pineapple_"

Mukuro sneered at Kyouya. "Oh shut it _Bird_ _boy_!"

"Enough! I don't want you two fighting anymore! If you do, we are going straight home with NO toys for the both of you! Do you understand?" Tsuna ordered and sighed after. He didn't want another migraine after what happened at the Christmas party yesterday. They had a competition to see who had most presents. They had the same amount. Then they fought over whose gifts to Tsuna was more awesome. Both were equally awesome. Then they fought over who was cooler. Everyone at the party said…they both were. The entire party consisted of them fighting over anything. It was a massive migraine in the making.

"Alright, let's get going to Kyouya's awesome toy!" Tsuna exclaimed, following Kyouya who was leading them and a sulking Mukuro trailing not too far behind.

.

.

"Kyouya?"

"Hn, Tsunayoshi?"

"Why are we in the international weapons department section?"

Tsuna stared at Kyouya who was marching past different lengths of swords, guns and other lethal weapons all locked away behind unbreakable reinforced glass…at least that was what it said on the sign. Kyouya ran up to a case looking up at it dreamily. Tsuna walked up behind him and peered at the interesting sight.

"Tsunayoshi, I want this" Kyouya stated as if this really was the only thing he wanted and nothing could ever measure up to its awesomeness. Tsuna had a strong feeling it was true. Tsuna looked inside the glass case in a mix of wonder and fear.

"Tonfas are…ah…interesting choice of…toys?"

Kyouya nodded his head with enthusiasm, glad that Tsuna had also thought the same as he had.

Tsuna frowned. He couldn't get this for Kyouya. The kid was only nine! He could hurt himself…actually it was more likely that he would hurt others before he ever got hurt himself. The kid was violent when he wants to be.

"Kyouya?"

Kyouya looked up at Tsuna waiting for him to tell him he chose the best toy ever and that he would instantly buy it for him. The look Tsuna gave him told him otherwise but that can't be, right? Tsuna had said himself that it was interesting! Kyouya felt his excitement die down though.

"I can't get you those"

Kyouya stared at Tsuna displaying no emotions then turned around to blankly stare at the tonfas so brilliantly on display.

Tsuna looked worriedly at his nine year old violent tyrannical child. He didn't respond. No answer. Oh no, Tsuna could actually feel his heart breaking, his and Kyouya's.

"Well, it's too bad that Bird Boy can't get his but I am for sure getting mine"

Tsuna turned around to see Mukuro carrying a long almost black trident in his hand. 'How did he get that?' Tsuna just stared at him in shock. "M-Mukuro? Where did you…"

"Oh this? This is the awesome toy I want and I'm sure you will like it too. So can I get it?"

Tsuna frowned.

"You can't"

"Cool now-" Mukuro stopped talking and stared at Tsuna. He widen his eyes slightly but then narrowed them. "Why the he-" he corrected his self "why not?"

"You'll get hurt and THAT is clearly NOT a toy" Tsuna said loudly. Argh! He feels a headache coming again. He waited for Mukuro to retort like always but nothing was said. He looked quizzically at his possibly crazy and twisted eight year old son. Oh no…not him too. Tsuna stared into two distant and lonely deep heterochromatic eyes. Tsuna gulped and averted eye contact. He could see Kyouya who hadn't bugged from his spot and just like Mukuro had a distant look in his eyes as he stared intently at the tonfas. Tsuna felt like he saw a helpless kitten when he saw that. He felt his insides squirm in protest. He glanced back at Mukuro who was doing the same as Kyouya except he was looking up at his trident. Tsuna felt like such an idiot. He groaned burying his face into his open palmed hands. He half shouted and mumbled. "FINE!"

The two boys snapped out of their depressed moods and looked up happily at Tsuna in hope. Tsuna sighed letting his hands fall from his face as he hung his head low. "I'll buy you your damn _weapons_!"

"Ohya Tsunayoshi they are not weapons, they are _toys_." Mukuro smirked smugly.

"tch. Yeah right, toys…" Tsuna mumbled under his breath as he walked over to an employee.

.

.

Tsuna held the steering wheel as he looked calmly at the road in front of him. He looked in peace with no troubles. Maybe he came back from work? Or maybe a date? Or maybe he's going home after a long time? Yes, he had no problems to worry about. At least that is what it would like if no one looked to what was happening in the back seats. If you are wondering what's going on…its war. A battle was happening. The clashing sound of metal resounding from the back seats caused by the harsh contact of two metal and brand spanking new tonfas and the strike of a swift and sturdy new trident. Kyouya and Mukuro were smirking viciously at each other with only one thing in mind; eliminating the other and being victorious, all while being straped down in their booster seats. Tsuna felt like crying but suppressed the very tempting urge. 'Why did I buy them? Why?' His mind instantly supplied him with an answer with the memory of his broken hearted children with defeated looks of disappointment. Yeah, he felt like crying even more. They ALWAYS do that to him whenever he refuses them of anything. He needs to stop spoiling them. He sighed as he looked at the rearview mirror and quite amazingly saw the happy look his children had on their faces underneath all that murderous intent as they admired their weapon…er…_toy_ in action. Tsuna smiled contently and happy he made the greatest decision in his lifetime. Not just the toys but something else…something with even more value.

'I'm glad I adopted them'

He smiled even more reaching to his eyes and giggled in merriment. The two children in the back stopped their battle instead to wonder why their 'father' was laughing about.

Kyouya lowered his tonfas in wonder. "Tsunayoshi?"

"Why are you laughing?" Mukuro asked curious as he moved his trident between his legs.

Tsuna looked at his children through the mirror once more.

"It's nothing it was just you guys"

The two boys glared at the back of Tsuna's head. Uh-oh.

"What's so funny about me?" Kyouya glared at Tsuna not liking to be laughed at for any reason.

Mukuro locked eyes with Tsuna through the mirror and glared piercingly at him "Are you laughing at my hair Tsunayoshi?" with a subtle threat of '_You better not or else I'll tell your mother'_.

"No! Mukuro!"

And so starts an argument of why Tsuna was laughing at them and their threats of telling his mother that he was bullying them once again.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>End of the Extra Story.<em>

**IMPORTANT STORY NOTE:**

**Look forward to the actual story. **It's called** 'No Blood Relations'**

If you are wondering, unlike this side story, the actual story isn't as cute. More like family and Hurt/Comfort.

I don't know when I'll post it up expect it soon enough not too soon though…

**DO NOT ALERT TO THIS! The actual story will be posted separately.**


End file.
